disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
McDonald's
|founder = McDonald's: McDonald's Corporation: |keypeople = (Chairman) (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast |website = http://www.mcdonalds.com |industry = Fast Food}}McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. Although not owned by Disney, it has done several promotional tie-ins with Disney films and properties. The McDonald's Corporation was responsible for promoting the Pixar movies released between 1998 and 2006. This partnership began from 1987 to 1991, and then again from 1997 to 2006. However, Disney partnered with McDonald's in 1993 to promote the re-release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In 2018, it was announced that McDonald's will promote new Disney merchandise, as part of a move to provide healthier food to kids inside the Happy Meal. The partnership started in June with some of the first promotions including Incredibles 2 and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Happy Meals :This list is incomplete. List of Disney promotions *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1993) *''Epcot'' (1994) *''Disneyland Adventures'' (1994) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1994) *''Spider-Man'' (1995) *''Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection'' (1996) *''Marvel Superheroes'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1997) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1997) *''The Jungle Book'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1998) *''Peter Pan'' (1998) *''Animal Kingdom'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride'' (1998) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Recess'' (1998) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) *''Disney Video'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2001) *''House of Mouse'' (2001) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Walt Disney World Celebrates 100 Years of Magic'' (2001) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Kim Possible'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''ESPN Handheld games'' (2004) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Pixar Pals'' (2005) *''Disneyland 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2005) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) McDonald's at Disney parks Burger Invasion It was a restaurant in Disney's California Adventure that closed in 2007. Restaurantosaurus and Dinosaur McDonald's sponsored both the restaurant and the attraction (both located in DinoLand U.S.A. at Disney's Animal Kingdom) until 2008. A food shack called Trilo-Bites (originally called Petrifries) in the same area also sold McDonald's french fries until 2008. West Ward Ho! It was a McDonald's food stand in Disneyland located in Frontierland. McDonald's resturant in Disney Village There is a McDonald's located to the right of The Rainforest Cafe, in Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Trivia *''Toy Story 2'' is the only movie in the Toy Story series to be promoted by McDonald's during its theatrical release. The original Toy Story was promoted by Burger King while Toy Story 3 wasn't promoted by a restaurant. *The Cars movie toys have variations, as there are clean and dirty versions of Lightning McQueen, and green, purple, and yellow versions of Ramone. *In 2006, Bob Iger suspended Disney's promotional contracts with McDonalds, stating in interviews that he didn't want the company's image to be associated with the childhood obesity epidemicPromoting Nutrition, Disney to Restrict Junk-Food Ads , with a smaller kids meal promotional contract with Subway being started instead, a decision that lasted until 2018. As a result, Disney animated films from Meet the Robinsons up to Moana ''and Pixar films from ''Ratatouille to Coco ''would not receive a McDonald's promotion. **However, some of the toys for ''Ralph Breaks the Internet involves some characters from Wreck-It Ralph and the titular character from Moana. *The Cars character Fillmore was originally going to be called "Waldmire," named after Bob Waldmire, a Route 66 resident whom the crew befriended during a road trip to do research for the film. However, Waldmire was an ethical vegetarian, and since Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonald's, he did not allow his name to be used.Bob Waldmire: "An ethical vegetarian" *The song "Three is a Magic Number" from Schoolhouse Rock! was used in a McDoanld's advert. *The McDonald's Szechaun Sauce released to promote the movie Mulan has recently become a meme after being mentioned as a key plot point in the Adult Swim cartoon Rick and Morty. Gallery Toys Glasses Gmc glass promo ad.jpg Disney Glasses.jpg Mickey Mouse Epcot 1995 Glass.jpg mc3hjRyc0E9Tv0JHFsXQzVQ.jpg mJn1Ts5pdpOvcHBALNtlTAw.jpg m5MDLfyAM87nE1A_jY2lulQ.jpg mcdonalds-disney-character-sq.jpg mGp-lEQVIMtuohWM3w9e-gw.jpg 17-DSC_0054.jpg EH2020.JPG il_570xN.373624769_4t0j.jpg Disney Parks locations 513548025 8ad0d15254 z.jpg|West Ward Ho! Burgerinvasion withhotel2001ah.jpg|Burger Invasion filename-98040824-4af099c2c3.jpg|A McDonald's resturant in Disney Village Other 1993SWpressbkp4.jpg|National Tie-Ins Z0011306.jpg|Jungle Book 2 Happy Meal box Z0011299.jpg|Jungle Book Happy Meal box (1990) Happy 101.jpg 87mcdonbutton.jpg|Snow White pin (1987) Mcdonalds.jpg References Category:Restaurants Category:Non-Disney Category:Corporate sponsors Category:Companies Category:United States Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians Category:Aladdin Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hercules Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Jungle Book Category:Peter Pan Category:Mulan Category:The Lion King Category:Pixar Category:A Bug's Life Category:Recess Category:Tarzan Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Toy Story Category:Dinosaur Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:House of Mouse Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Finding Nemo Category:Brother Bear Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:ESPN Category:The Incredibles Category:Chicken Little Category:Cars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Star Wars Category:Lucasfilm Category:Wreck-It Ralph